Fingir y mentir son cosas distintas
by SilverSnakeHeart
Summary: Yamuraiha se ha pasado el día encerrada en su estudio. Sharrkan se había despertado de la siesta y pensó que tener una sesión de besos con su querida novia estaría bien. ¿Qué ocurrirá?


–Yamu...

Silencio.

–Yam...

Más silencio. –

Yamu-chan...

Silencio de nuevo.

–¡Yamuraiha!

–¡Sh! ¿No ves que estoy ocupada?

Sharrkan y Yamuraiha se encontraban en el estudio de la maga. La mujer llevaba encerrada allí la mayor parte del día; tan solo había salido para comer y el sol ya se estaba poniendo. Sharrkan por su parte había estado practicando con la espada junto a Masrur por la mañana y tras la comida se había echado la siesta. Cuando se despertó no sabía lo que hacer y decidió que ir a hacerle una visita a su novia sería una buena idea. Fue a su habitación, sin embargo estaba vacía. Si no estaba en su habitación, significa a que aún no había salido de su estudio, así que puso rumbo hacia allí. Esperaba que la mujer ya hubiese terminado de lo que fuese que estuviese haciendo y que con un poco de suerte, accediese a tener una sesión de besos con él. Por probar, no perdía nada.

Llegó al lugar y abrió la puerta sin siquiera llamar antes. Después de todo, la experiencia y el paso de los años le habían enseñado que si estaba concentrada no iba a escucharlo. Y efectivamente así fue; Yamuraiha estaba sentada delante del escritorio con un enorme libro de magia delante, al cual parecía prestarle más atención de la que últimamente le había prestado a él. Caminó hacia ella y se colocó detrás, aguantando una risa. Ni siquiera había procurado ser silencioso al entrar, de hecho hasta había hecho más ruido de lo debido de forma intencionada para ver si así se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero no funcionó.

Y así fue como había llegado a esa situación, aunque en realidad no le resultaba un gran problema. Con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a actuar en momentos como ese.

–Vale, vale. Ya me callo... –Susurró, quedándose justo detrás de ella. Se agachó y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de la mujer a la vez que sus manos se dirigieron a sus caderas para acariciarlas con suavidad. Sabía que tan solo era cuestión de segundos que ella empezase a perder la concentración.

–¡Demonios! ¿No te dije que te callases?

La mujer dio un golpe con ambas manos sobre el escritorio y giró su rostro hacia el de él, con una gran mueca de enfado.

–Pero si no he dicho nada. –Eso era cierto y ambos lo sabían, por lo que ella no respondió e intentó volver a lo que estaba haciendo. Giró la vista de nuevo hacia el libro y apoyó la cabeza sobre uno de sus puños.

Sharrkan sonrió, sonrisa que la contraria no alcanzó a ver. Su cabeza continuaba apoyada sobre su hombro, así que acercó su rostro a su cuello y lo acarició con la punta de la nariz, embriagándose mientras con el olor a flores de su cabello.

Yamuraiha continuaba con la vista puesta en la hoja pero apenas le estaba prestando atención, por no decir que llevaba sin prestarle atención desde el mismo momento en el que el hombre se había puesto tras ella. Sharrkan siempre hacía lo mismo cuando quería algo de ella y no iba a darle el gusto de retirarse tan fácilmente pese a que en realidad casi había terminado cuando él llegó. ¿Él quería molestarla? Muy bien, ella también lo haría. Ese era un juego al que ambos podían jugar y que la maga ya había ganado.

Se mantuvo tranquila, ocultando cualquier prueba de molestia o gusto; sabía que eso le molestaría. El moreno, al no apreciar ninguna muestra de emoción pasó de las caricias con la nariz a hacerlas con los labios y a dejar algún que otro beso en su cuello, suavemente y con lentitud, recreándose, disfrutando de cada centímetro de su piel. Yamuraiha se mordió el labio inferior y cambió la mano en la que su cabeza se estaba apoyando para así poder evitar que el contrario la viese y poder alargar la situación un poco más, mientras que continuaba con la vista puesta en la hoja, aparentemente prestándole atención. Sharrkan hizo una mueca ante tanta indiferencia; al principio había pensado que no le costaría demasiado hacerla caer en sus encantos, pero al parecer se había equivocado. Estaba confuso, ya que esa situación nunca se había dado; como mucho había necesitado unos cuantos besos en el cuello y unas caricias en su cintura para que dejase de lado el libro y no sabía bien lo que hacer. ¿Debería irse? Quizás lo que estaba estudiando era realmente importante y él solo la estaba importunando.

Finalmente, el hombre soltó un suspiro y se alejó de ella, dándose por vencido. Ya estaría con ella más tarde, si es que no se había enfadado con él por molestarla cuando estaba haciendo cosas importantes. Se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a irse. Había dado tan solo unos pasos cuando escuchó un golpe duro y seco; Yamuraiha había cerrado el libro y le estaba mirando con una sonrisa de superioridad mezclada con algo de diversión, como si estuviese disfrutando de algo. Y en ese momento lo entendió todo.

–He ganado. ¿Cómo se siente la derrota, Sharr-chan?

–¡Bruja mentirosa!

Estaba indignado, completamente indignado. Había estado jugando con él todo ese tiempo, y para colmo le había llamado de esa forma, la cual solía utilizar cuando eran pequeños y ella quería burlarse de él.

–¿Cómo que mentirosa? Si no he abierto la boca...

–¡Sabes a lo que me refiero! ¡Estabas fingiendo!

–Mentir y fingir son cosas distintas, aunque lo cierto es que me sorprende que te hayas dado cuenta tan rápido...

La peliazul le guiñó un ojo de forma inocente, aunque pudo advertir que de inocente no tenía nada. Su pose había cambiado a una muy... ¿seductora? E incluso su túnica de general dejaba ver sus brazos y su busto mucho más de lo habitual.

–No juegues conmigo. –El moreno intentó que su voz saliera clara y segura, como era habitual, en él pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Yamuraiha había conseguido sentir claramente el nerviosismo en su voz y lo peor era que él lo sabía. Odiaba cuando esa mujer le llevaba a su terreno; sabía que una vez allí el control total de la situación era suyo. Aunque pensándolo bien, después de todo se lo merecía.

La maga se levantó de su asiento y avanzó hacia él con tranquilidad, como si dispusiese de todo el tiempo del mundo para ello. Su túnica seguía caída, dejando ver sus dos hombros y la mayor parte de uno de sus brazos. Sharrkan se mordió el labio inferior mientras la miraba pero no hizo nada para acercarse a ella o huir. Aunque lo último no se le habría pasado realmente nunca por la cabeza.

Por fin se situó delante de él, con aquella sonrisa inocente que contrastaba con sus gestos y actos; nada más ponerse ante él había puesto las manos sobre sus brazos y los había acariciado por encima de la tela para, seguidamente, deslizar su túnica y que éstos quedasen desnudos. Tras ello continuó acariciando sus bien formados brazos, con una tranquilidad y una sensualidad que solo ella era capaz de utilizar.

–Yo quería jugar un poco, pero si tú no quieres... Supongo que tendré que esperar a otro momento... –Susurró, de forma que solo él pudiese escucharla pese a que no había nadie más en el estudio, volviéndolo todo mucho más íntimo mientras continuaba su juego de caricias.

Cuando se hubo cansado subió los dedos hasta su cuello, entrelazándolos justo detrás de su nuca, obligándole a agacharse. De ese modo Yamuraiha consiguió llegar a sus labios. Sharrkan se agachó incluso más para poder unir sus labios más rápidamente con los de ella, pero ese beso nunca llegó. La mujer se había detenido a escasos centímetros de sus labios. Estaba claro que estaba tratando de torturarle, pero estaba siendo cruel, demasiado cruel. ¡No había hecho nada tan malo como para que jugara de esa manera con él!

–¿No vienes a por tu beso? –Volvió a susurrar, sacándolo rápidamente de sus pensamientos. Parecía estar aguantando una sonrisa, pero él sabía de qué sonrisa se trataba; esa que conseguía volverle loco con tan solo palparla con los labios en mitad de la noche sin necesidad de verla. Esa que le mostraba siempre después de una larga noche de pasión por el simple hecho de molestarle y poder continuar hasta el amanecer.

–Si piensas que voy a conformarme solo con uno es que no me conoces tan bien como crees.

Y tras eso, Sharrkan se abalanzó sobre los labios de la mujer como un animal salvaje sobre su presa y se adueñó de ellos en cuestión de segundos, consiguiendo un suspiro de placer por parte de ambos. Y los que estaban por venir. Después de todo, aún tenían un rato antes de ir a cenar...


End file.
